The Mutated
by Harah
Summary: SG-1 gate to a planet and strange things happen to them


The M.A.L.P was slowly going up the ramp to the activated wormhole. As it went through General Hammond tracked it's movements on the star chart.   
  
The tracking device showed that the M.A.L.P had stopped just at the top right edgeof the chart. The General turned to the technichian and asked him when the pictures from the M.A.L.P would arrive. He replied, "In two minutes, Sir!"   
  
Just at that moment SG-1 arrived. "In two minutes 'till what?" Jack asked.   
  
"Untill we know if your going to go to P3X-574 or not." Hammond replied.   
  
"Receiving pict..."   
  
"Wow!". Daniel shouted and the looked around embarassed, because he knew everyone must be looking at him. He then turned to Jack with an expectant look on his face.   
  
To which Jack said "Permission to go to P3X 574, for Daniel's sake. I wouldn't want him to explode."   
  
"Permission granted. I give you one week, report in every 24 hours. Dismissed." The General almost laughed, the only time he had ever seen that look on anyone's face, was when he had taken his granddaughters to Disneyland.   
  
Two hours later SG-1 was all geared up and ready to go. Jack turned to the control room window and signaled them to start dialing the 'gate up.   
  
General Hammond went down to the 'gateroom to see his favorite team off, hoping that they would come back on time and everyone in one piece.   
  
Jack turned around and gave Daniel a box. Daniel took it and opened it. As he opened it, his face went from surprize to wonderment and thanks. He held it so everyone could get a look if they wanted to.   
  
It was two pairs of glasses. "Thank you, Jack, I will put these to good use on this mission."   
  
"You know Daniel, you're no fun what so ever."   
  
"Cheveron one encoded."   
  
"Yes, Jack, I know. The pictures the M.A.L.P had structures that had some strange writing on them. Where would I be if I broke my glasses and didn't have another pair or two."   
  
Jack didn't say anything and it left them in a comfortable silence that was interupted at intravles by the cheverons locking into place.   
  
"Seventh cheveron locked"   
  
The Stargate came to life with it's familar whoosh. Jack turned to the blast windows to salute the General, but found he wasn't up there. Someone up there pointed to a spot by his side.   
  
He turned and stood face to face with Hammond, who had a smug grin on his face.   
  
"Goodbye Mon General, I will see you in a week."Jack said while throwing a sloppy salute.   
  
Returning it the General said, "Ok, Good luck."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As SG-1 exited the 'gate they took notice of a group of people that was slowly gathering around them. It was group of kids by the colonel's standards, and each of them was staring intently at Teal'c.   
  
"Daniel, your on."   
  
From the crowd a voice yelled,"Why is he on?"   
  
"Uh, Daniel never mind." Jack said while turning to the young man that had spoken. "So you can understand us?"   
  
"No, Jack, only I can and the answers to your next two questions are, my name is By'card and yes I am telepathic."   
  
"Ok, guys, did you get that?" He turned his head and was met with disbelieving nods. Sam turned her head towards By'card and just stared at him for a few moments, she smiled and turned back to the rest of the team with   
  
"Ok, guys, you heard the man let's move out." Sam took a deep breath. "Guys."   
  
"Um, Sam are you saying that you and him just had a conversation, because, uh, you two didn't say anything."   
  
"Yes I did" Sam said in mindspeak   
  
"No, Sam you didn't."   
  
"Where is your proof?"   
  
"You want proof ask Jack." ,turning to Jack, Daniel saw him with a weird look on his face."She did it to me didn't she?".   
  
With nods from Jack and Teal'c, Daniel turned back to Sam. "Sam can you speak still or is it only mindspeak from now on?"   
  
"No, Daniel I can still speak verbally. But it is..."   
  
"Carter if your fixing to say that this phenomonon is physically impossible on the basis that the human brain mass is not great enough to with stand the constant pressure, do to you using more of your brain than normal don't, please."   
  
O'neill, Did you understand what you just said" said Teal'c. Jack got a flustered look on his face.   
  
Just as Jack was going to say something Daniel cut him off,"Ok, someone's got a lot of explaining to do. For one thing I don't think that it is normal for Sam to be telepathic or for Jack to be smart."   
  
By'card said to them,"Come we must get you to the temple to find out what you ablities are, before they get out of control and you hurt someone."   
  
Daniel turned and asked By'card,"You mean that I might even have some powers too?"   
  
"Yes, Daniel, even though they have not yet surfaced. But for your Jaffa friend, I'm afraid,he will have none."   
  
"I understand." Teal'c said with just a hint of jealousy in his voice.   
  
"Come then, time is wasting and yes Daniel someone will answer your questions. Let us hurry."   
  
On the way to the temple Daniel was trying to figure out what his special power or powers, when Sam tripped and FLOATED.!   
  
"I was falling now I'm flying this is not right at all."Sam said with apparent excitment in her voice.   
  
"Then we are twins. Is this an acceptable use of that word?"By'card said as he rose slowly and flew in Carter's direction.   
  
"Yes, and I have a question for you. How do I walk or will I have to float the rest of the way to the temple?"   
  
"No, you just have to think about being heavy, but only do this in a standing position or you will fall to the ground because your gravity is restored."By'card said while doing just that.   
  
As By'card was helping Sam down, Jack was working the problems in his head a mile a minute, much to his surprize.   
  
After the initial jealousy of Sam's new found power he went back to thinking what his own powers could possibly be.   
  
While Daniel was thinking his attention turned to Sam's backpack. It started to smoke then it burst into flames."Oh my goodness, Sam. I'm so sorry I didn't mean too, I was just a little mad at you for getting another ability."   
  
"It's ok Daniel. Well I guess that you finally found out what your powers are and hopfully how to control them!"   
  
"Sam I really am sorry. I was just staring at the zipper and your pack just burst in to flames. Were you hurt?"   
  
"No, Daniel, I'm fine just don't think to hard till we get to the temple. Ok?"Sam said trying not to laugh because Daniel looked like he was going to cry.   
  
  
("By'card, can I fly the rest of the way to the temple or is there a danger that I might float into space and never be seen again")   
("Yes you can fly, but take it easy and don't try to show off. We don't want anyone else getting jealous ok, and don't go to fast or to high. Stay in visual range of me at least. Alright?")By'card said in a commanding tone.   
("Ok, I will stay behind Daniel and Teal'c. Bye.")said Sam as she slowly rose off the ground.   
  
  
Just as she got behind Daniel she tapped his mind. What she heard was surprizing. He was berating himself in 23 different languages. But what really suprized her was that she understood it all."Daniel, it's Sam, I'm fine."she told him in the Abydosian langauge.   
  
Daniel stopped and turned to Sam ,"You can understand me."he asked in the same tongue.   
  
"Yes, Daniel, it must be because I can read minds. I guess whoever did this also made me able to learn other langauges with ease." she replied to him in perfect Goa'uld.   
  
Both Teal'c and O'neill stopped and got their weapons ready when they heard the language. They were getting worried when they couldn't see Daniel or Sam. Jack motioned for Teal'c to go into the woods on the left and that he would go to the right.   
  
They slowly retraced their steps till they saw Daniel and Carter sitting on the ends of logs with a non-consuming fire in the middle of them.   
  
"Daniel", Jack said. Suddenly the young man turn to Jack, as he did so the fire went out."We were going to the temple remember?"   
  
"Uh, um, it's Sam's fault. She can speak any of my remembered languages. Even some of the ones I don't know too well."   
  
"So it was you. Teal'c you can come out of the woods, it was only Carter and Danny-boy talking." Jack said in a huff.   
  
"What's the matter, you get a little bit worried about us, Jack? We can take care of our selves. See."   
  
As Jack looked on, Daniel closed his eyes and all of a sudden three fireballs appeared. Daniel opened his eyes, he started to juggle the fire and one by one he tossed them in the woods, were a small fire was already going. When Daniel looked at it, it went out.   
  
"Tah-Dah, and for the next act Samantha Carter." Daniel said with a goofy grin on his face.   
  
With that Sam stood up on her log, and as Daniel had done, she closed her eyes. Then she jumped into the air and stayed there."Ok, Daniel are you ready?" She said while staring down at them. Daniel just nodded his consent and shot ten fireballs at her.   
  
Sam just dodged the first five and 'caught' the others, the had stopped mere inches from her face. She then grabbed the air in front of her, took aim at Jack and threw her closed hand towards him. Microseconds later the five remaining fireballs followed suit.   
  
Jack, at first scared for Sam's life and pissed at Daniel, was now scared for his own life as the fireballs came rushing at him. He ducked into a small ball, hands covering his face. Peeking between his fingers he saw the fire about to hit him and he yelled...   
  
... and they disappeared with a gental puff of warm air. Daniel was laughin so hard he had fallen over and Sam was hanging upside down laughing too.   
  
Jack stood up and did a pat down making sure everything was still were it needed to be. He then looked up at Sam with a steel touch to his eyes, "Major, Daniel that was not even remotly funny. Do you understand?"   
  
"O'neill, I found it very humorus." said Teal'c with a huge grin plastered on his normally stoic face.   
  
"No, Teal'c, that wasn't funny. I could have been burned or even killed..." Jack trailed off when he realized that they didn't even look like they had been laughing.   
  
"Oh, for crying out loud. Did I say something smart again." He looked at Teal'c when he said the latter half of his statement and realized that something was definently wrong. His other team members were crying.   
  
"Oh, By'card can you come over here please?", Jack yelled.   
  
"Yes, Jack. Hmmmmmmmm.! Ah, yes. Do not speak untill we get inside the temple. If you must speak it must be only to Samantha or I, and only through telepathy. We must hurry the sun is setting."   
  
(Oh joy...)


End file.
